


oh....no.

by reversemagician (himaAlaya)



Series: oh no [1]
Category: Persona 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaAlaya/pseuds/reversemagician
Summary: Did Mishima know that his shirt looked like it would rip if he so much as moved in the wrong direction? This was awful.





	oh....no.

**Author's Note:**

> i peak at around ~500 words
> 
> loosely based on an au that [@achu3p](http://archiveofourown.org/users/achu3p/pseuds/achu3p) was tweeting about

He just about dropped his phone. 

Akira looked up, he was expecting Mishima to meet him after he was done his class but he wasn’t expecting…. The Mishima that he got. He was leagues different from what he was like in high school. He had gotten taller, and more muscular. Did Mishima know that his shirt looked like it would rip if he so much as moved in the wrong direction? This was awful.

He opened his mouth, and immediately shut it. How do you tell your friend that he suddenly got really hot? Akira leans forward, hiding his face as the other sat down. He sunk even further, pressing his face into the table that they were now sharing. He really should have picked leblanc to meet up at instead of the family diner. He banged his fist on the table, and Mishima jumped. 

He had forgotten he was still there. Akira thought it was a fever dream for a moment, but no he was real. He was very real and sitting right in front of him. It was such a contrast, from high school and from how Akira himself was now. He was still tall, still relatively lean and thin.

Fuck this was honestly just the worst. 

He reaches out, grabbing Mishima’s arm.

“What the fuck.”

“It’s good to see you too?”

Akira pulled back almost as quickly as he reached out. “Did I say that out loud.

“Yeah.”

He wishes the floor would just open up and swallow him.


End file.
